


Just a Tap

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Holidays 7 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p><p>A cab driver is startled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Tap

Vin Tanner entered the cab with a relieved sigh, looking forward to getting home. Placing his well-used duffle bag on the floor next to his feet, he slouched into his seat as the taxi pulled out into traffic, leaving the airport behind.

A few miles down the road, he realized the taxi's radio was broadcasting the football game between the Denver Broncos and the Indianapolis Colts. Interested in the outcome, and unable to hear the announcer clearly enough to follow the action, he leaned forward to ask the driver to turn up the sound.

Tapping the driver lightly on the shoulder, he was surprised and alarmed when the man screamed, lost control of the cab, nearly hit a bus, drove up over the curb, and stopped just inches from a large plate glass window.

For a few moments everything was silent in the cab, and then the still shaking driver said, "I'm sorry but you scared the daylights out of me."

Vin shook his head. "I didn't mean t' scare y' like that." 

The driver took a deep breath. "For a minute there, I thought you were a ghost or something."

"I know it's almost Halloween," Vin started, looking questioningly at the other man, "but why would y' think I was a ghost?"

"Well," the driver replied, "today is my first day driving a cab. I've been driving a hearse for the last 25 years."

 

~end~


End file.
